Barry Allen (Earth-14)
History Bartholomew Henry Allen, or "Barry" as he prefers to be called, grew up in Central City. He was a very smart kid, but only had a few friends, including Iris West. Then, when he was 11, Barry saw his mother get murdered by something he had never seen before which he referred to as a monster. By the time the CCPD got there, the monster had gone and Barry's dad was the only realistically possible suspect, and so he was convicted. Barry was adopted by Darryl Frye, a man who said he wanted to get to know Barry and that he was a friend of Barry's mother. But Barry didn't want a new father, so the two didn't really get properly close until five years later, when Barry had decided to find evidence to convict someone other than his dad and prove that Henry Allen was innocent. Barry started by investigating Frye, as he had deemed himself as a "friend" of Barry's mother. It didn't seem possible that Frye could've been that monster really, but Barry's logic was that it didn't seem possible for that monster to exist. All Barry found on Frye was that his mother had been having a long affair with him before she was killed. This made Barry angry at first, but Frye tried to make Barry understand that he wasn't proud of what he did, and that his mother was still a good person. Barry eventually came around, but couldn't bear to live with Frye anymore, so moved to the West household, being brought up by Joe West, Iris' father, and for a time Gira West, Iris' grandfather, although he died of old age soon after Barry moved in. Iris' mother, Francine West, was thought to have died of drug use. Not long after Barry turned 18, the wests got news that Iris' brother had died, and her Nephew, Wally, was to go into the care of her. Wally got on well with Barry and they soon became good friends. Iris, however, was like a mother to Wally, so he didn't try to become a friend of hers, instead, just a good son. Even though he was her nephew. The Flash (1956-2024) Having gotten used to living as a West, in 1956 Barry felt free to be himself again. By now he had got a job as a CSI for the CCPD, and even though he still hadn't got his dad out of prison, he was fairly happy for once. But then a lightning storm combined with the explosion of a particle accelerator built by Harrison Wells, and the chemicals spilling from Barry's lab, caused Barry to be in a coma for three months. When he woke up he had no recollection of the accident whatsoever. He only knew he had been in a coma because Iris told him, and he started to freak out. So he did what everybody does when they're scared. He ran. And he kept running round the streets of Central City to Keystone and back again. He then realized that wasn't possible unless he was running faster than the speed of light. And that's what he had been doing. You would've thought he would be even more freaked out now, but actually he just thought it was cool. But he still did the sensible thing and went to S.T.A.R. Labs for testing. Harrison Wells confirmed that Barry did indeed have these unique abilities, and then told him that he wasn't the only one. Lots of people had been affected by the particle accelerator, and some were the wrong kinds of people. Barry then naturally had an instinct to be a hero and stop the evil metahumans, but Wells wouldn't let him. So Barry turned to August Heart and Meena Dhawan instead, two employees of Wells. Meena said no at first, but after seeing Barry train with August, she didn't hesitate to get involved. After about six months of training, Meena decided that Barry was ready to go onto the field. The first metahuman Barry caught wasn't a challenge at all. A man known only as The Turtle, whose super power was going really slow. Barry wasn't sure if it was just some prank from August or not. But after that, the fighting got tougher. Barry tried to convict Clyde Mardon who was committing crimes with his "Weather Wand", but then his brother Marco killed him and took his M.O. Barry nearly got at Leonard Snart, but then he got a sidekick, Mick Rory, and they both escaped. And then there was Professor Zoom. That's the name he gave when asked who he was. He had a yellow outfit similar to the fireproof suit that August made for Barry, and the same powers, but each aspect of him was the reverse compared to Barry. So August called him the Reverse Flash. Years later, Barry finally caught him and discovered that he was responsible for the death of Barry's mother. But it wasn't for another ten years until the Reverse Flash escaped Iron Heights and Barry found out who he was. His birth name was Eobard Thawne. But the name and face he goes by now were all too familiar to Barry. (His identity will be revealed on his own page!) Reverse Flash (2050-Onwards) After donning a lightning bolt on his costume and being known as "The Flash", after his childhood hero Jay Garrick, for a while, Barry started noticing that everyone else was aging. But he wasn't. At least not as much. He discovered that his speed wasn't the only thing creating the lightning when he ran. In fact, more accurately, he found out that it was the lightning creating his speed. And the lightning was a small fraction of something known as the speed force. The speed force was also preventing him from aging at a normal human rate, and the more he ran, the slower his aging process. By 2050, Barry became obsessed with never growing old. Joe, Iris, Frye, Singh, and even Wally had died of aging by then, and Barry seemed to be driven insane by that to the point that he ran around the city to find a random woman who looked like Iris to force her into marrying him. The city then feared The Flash and the Rogues, a team of criminals originally but now crimefighters led by Leonard Snart, got everyone together to capture him and strip him of his outfit, as he no longer deserved to wear it. Barry later escaped by vibrating through the bars of the cage and made an announcement to the city that he didn't care if he wasn't worthy of being the Flash. The Flash was weak. And he became the speedster he considered to be the strongest one he had faced. The Reverse Flash. In 2051 he wears Eobard Thawne's yellow suit and commits crimes which benefit him. He is most wanted by the CCPD.￼ Category:Earth-14 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Flash Category:Height 6' Category:Human Category:Living Characters Category:Married Characters